Recently, a liquid crystal display has light weight, flat panel display and low power consumption. The liquid crystal display also has low electromagnetic radiation to reduce the damage to the human body. Thus, liquid crystal displays are widely applied to many types of display devices. However, liquid crystals cannot emit light by themselves, and therefore the liquid crystal display must be equipped with a back module to project light sources. Conventional liquid crystal displays include an “upper/lower type” light source arrangement (For edge lighting, four lights are typically used, two upper light tubes and two lower tubes. If there are six, then the same arrangement applies; three above and three below) or a backlight module with “direct type” light source.
According to the light-emitting elements of typical liquid crystal display with large dimensions, two light-emitting elements need to be connected to each other to meet the required length. Typical light-emitting devices are too long, and therefore if the light-emitting device has any problems it is not easy to fix during assembly. Furthermore, the light-emitting device is not easy to manufacture, and therefore the elements of light-emitting devices are not easily made or replaced and the production cost is high. In addition, the light-emitting devices with extra length need higher driving voltages during use, and therefore the light-emitting device has a further problem of manufacture.
Referring to FIG. 1 in the prior art, depicts a backlight module of a conventional liquid crystal display, whose size is larger than 17 inches. A bottom plate 10 and a driving circuit board 11 should become larger, and also light tubes should be connected to each other to increase the length of the light tube and the light-emitting square measure in the arrangement. The light tube is a light-emitting element 12, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL), which has two electrodes 121 disposed at two ends of the light-emitting element 12, and a uniform light section 122 disposed in the middle of the light-emitting element 12. Typically, the composition of the backlight module is shown in FIG. 1 in the prior art, the brightness of the driving circuit board 11 is less than another area of the backlight module in the application because the brightness of the electrodes 121 portion is less than that of the uniform light section 122. In other words, the whole brightness is not uniform, i.e., the location of the electrodes 121 is not suitable as the light-emitting source of a backlight module.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a light source assembly of a backlight module to solve the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.